Perspectiva de una mujer aburrida
by mar0000aim0000
Summary: Las preguntas personales surgieron de repente en una de esas escasas salidas y las verdades surgieron a la luz. Keira se enteró de esos dos detalles tan interesantes de su amiga Rebecca. Billy/Rebecca Leve pero claro.


**_Detalles antes de leer:_**

_- La idea fue sugerida por: **Asphios de Geminis, **una contraparte del oneshot Perspectiva de un hombre libre, que si les soy sincera me gusta mas, pero todo queda a su criterio. Por cierto, te lo dedico pana :) Gracias por la idea._

_**- Est**a es una historia de Rebecca Chambers contada por una amiga y compañera de trabajo. Tambien es un nuevo personaje, pero no planeo usarla demasiado en otras historias**,** al contrario de Rick. Bueno, para que se ubiquen un poco mas en la imagen de la chica: le lleva a rebbeca 5 años, tiene una buena figura. Usa el cabello largo hasta los hombros, negro totalmente liso, sus ojos son negros tambien. Tiene un gran sentido de la justicia y posee una gran inteligencia, aunque es bastante torpe en actividades fisicas._

_- De nuevo quiero que quede claro que en 10 años muchas cosas pudieron haber pasado para Rebecca, pudo haber algún hombre, pudo haber un jefe, mas amigas, mas vivencias, no lo sabemos aún. Todo depende de las visiones que yo misma tenga sobre la vida de ella._

_-El nombre del fic es por la forma por la que se descubren ciertas cosas por la misma Keira. _

_- Espero les agrade y, como ya he dicho, sepan apreciar el cariño entre lineas que le dedico a esta linda pareja de menospreciados personajes._

_Sin mas espero les agrade y Abajo la ley nueva ley en contra de la internet como hoy la conocemos._

Perspectiva de una mujer aburrida

* * *

Cuando a la corta edad de 20 años Rebecca paso a formar parte de las largas filas de científicos y activistas de TerraSave causo una gran impresión general. Era la adquisición más joven y prometedora que hubieran adquirido hasta la fecha – Posteriormente se les uniría Claire Redfield, por recomendación de la misma Rebecca – y en el poco tiempo en el que se desempeñó demostró siempre una gran iniciativa y emoción ante cada uno de sus trabajos, ya fueran de investigación como de campañas contra bioterroristas. Ni hablar de los _trabajos de campo_, en donde se desempeñaba realmente bien para tener una imagen tan adorable.

Una chica simplemente excepcional a quien todo le salía bien ya todo mundo caía bien. Pero tenia dos pequeños detalles bastante interesantes, tal vez los más interesantes de ella.

Aquella que había logrado descubrir las imperfecciones dentro del paquete que era Chambers había sido su amiga más cercana dentro de la organización: _Keira Jennese_. Una mujer con un fuerte sentido de la justicia, pero sin ningún tipo de habilidad física.

Conoció a Rebecca poco después de que entrara de manera oficial a la organización, y de inmediato quedó prendada de ella. Keira se encariño muchísimo con Rebecca, casualmente sus horarios eran idénticos por lo que las salidas al cine y de compras no se hicieron esperar al cabo de unos meses y la confianza fue creciendo con el tiempo. Al cabo de unos 4 o 5 meses las preguntas personales surgieron de repente en una de esas escasas salidas –_ El trabajo estaba realmente exigente_ - y las verdades surgieron a la luz. Keira se enteró de esos dos detalles tan interesantes, no describían completamente a Rebecca y estaba segura de que ella tenía más secretos, pero definitivamente era lo más interesante que le había podido sacar. Porque si de algo estaba segura era de que a Rebecca no le gustaba hablar del pasado.

Fue ese día cuando se fijó realmente en esas extrañas placas que adornaban el cuello de su amiga. Cuando preguntó por ello la chica solo había respondido que era "un eterno recordatorio" mientras lo tomaba con su mano izquierda y cerraba los ojos demostrando añoranza. Esas placas, podía deducir, eran de algún familiar o, en su defecto, de un hombre. Un detalle interesante.

Ese mismo día, un poco mas tarde, ambas estaban sentadas en un pequeño cafetín del centro comercial. No habían ido a comprar, solo a mirar y despejarse de todo el trajín de TerraSave. Estaban aburridas, ninguna hablaba y tan solo se entretenían mirando a los chicos que por allí pasaban. Hasta ahí todo iba normal, no había nada de malo en detallar y apreciar la belleza que te rodea. Lo inusual ocurrió cuando a Rebecca se le escapo algo así como un grito de sorpresa cuando un hombre con el cabello largo, pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, pasó junto a la mesa.

Inmediatamente Keira volteo a mirarla con confusión, para ver como la chica volteaba el rostro y, junto con él, el cuerpo para seguir a dicho hombre. Al rato se serenó y lanzó un suspiro. Aquello solo había pasado esa vez, ninguna otra. Inmediatamente le preguntó.

¿Te gustan los hombres con el cabello largo? – Era una pregunta espontanea y sin intención alguna de incomodarla, pero ella se mostro muy sorprendida. Así como recordando algo desagradable. Ella había tardado en contestar, pero había dicho que si, "Definitivamente, si le gustaban" habían sido sus palabras exactas. Lo había dicho con la mirada perdida, de nuevo rememorando viejos tiempos. Fue así como descubrió la terrible atracción de Rebecca hacia los hombres con cabello largo.

Los años pasaron y Rebecca nunca demostró mayor interés por algún hombre en especial. Aunque mucho le había rogado para que saliera con alguien que no fuera la misma Keira.

Aquella tarde en que vio a ese apuesto hombre recostado sobre un automóvil negro – de cabello largo, por cierto - frente al recinto de TerraSave, nunca se esperó que recibiera a Rebecca con un abrazo y un beso. Descubrió otros muy buenos detalles de ella: era definitivamente muy buena guardando secretos y le gustaban los hombres mayores.

Le pasó un mensaje a la chica fingiendo molestia exigiéndole una muy buena explicación.

* * *

_Que curioso como tiene tan solo 2 palabras mas que el de billy, pero bueno, eso lo hace mas fiel. _

_Espero sus comentarios los cuales me ayudan a mejorar y traerles buenas historias :) Nos leemos en otra ocasion, cuidense compañeros lectoescritores_.


End file.
